Small Sacrifices
by iliketoread'alot3
Summary: Ootori always won and Kyoya was no different. When Kyoya Ootori becomes obsessed with Haruhi Fujioka he will let nothing stand in his way. Kyoya is prepared to do whatever it takes to make her his, even if that means getting rid of the host club members.
1. Chapter 1 The Mind of the Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or its characters. **

**Summary: **Ootori always won and Kyoya was no different. When Kyoya Ootori becomes obsessed with Haruhi Fujioka he will let nothing stand in his way. Kyoya is prepared to do whatever it takes to make her his, even if that means getting rid of the host club members one by one. (Kyoya is OOC).

**This story is rated T for language, violence, and murder. You have been warned. The rating might change in future chapters. **

_Chapter 1: The Mind of the Beast_

Kyoya Ootori didn't know when it had started. What the exact turn of events that had led to him being here, with his hands gently massaging the water from his wet hair with a towel while he waited for the woman of his dreams to exit the bathroom where she was currently vomiting her guts out.

Perhaps it had started with the vase. No, that wasn't quite right. It had started before that. It had started when the porcelain white doors of the third floor music room fell open with a crash revealing the first unsuspecting, and slightly unwilling, customer of the host club. He knew it then. He knew when he saw her light brown eyes slightly distorted in size by oversized grandfather glasses; it was her, the girl from the picture, the surprising scholarship student. He knew it was her, her oversized, faded sweater, her cheap, imitation leather loafers and baggy khaki pants, did nothing to hid the fact that she was a girl, and a beautiful one at that (though he was the only one to notice).

No that still wasn't quite right. It had started with a picture. The picture. The picture of a petite brunette young girl, who out of a stack of over 150 students, stood out. The scholarship student. The only student in all of Ouran that he didn't know. The beautiful Haruhi Fujioka.

Right away her picture had called to him. She was beautiful yes, with her long hair and pink mouth, but there was something else. Something that called and enchanted him; something that caused him time and again to open his black notebook and remove the slightly crumpled picture of the young girl who dared to immerse herself in a world were only those born to privilege prevailed. She stared out at him with eyes that pierced straight to the core. The moment he had seen her eyes it was all over for him. She had managed to find the one chink in his armor that he was unaware of and she has skewered the hell out of him, like a shish kabob. Before he had even met her she had already broken down his defenses. Even after he had met her he **still** felt it. She was the only one to ever realize who he was behind the mask, smile, and glasses, she was the only one who had bothered to try.

At first he had disregarded her as too poor to be of use, too plain to be worth pursuing, too simple to be worth the trouble. But like a siren she called to him. The mystery of her eyes and the depth of her gaze were too intriguing to be forgotten and ignored.

He could always feel her there, hidden between the folded back page of his notebook, her gaze burning a hole right through the black leather and burning his hands. It was embarrassing to admit that time and again in the middle of the night he would wake up in a cold sweat from a nightmare about eyes, light brown eyes, only to feel her picture in his notebook pulsating, and burning, telling him to take another look. She was like gravity, constantly causing him to come back again and again for just another look.

Ever glance was always the last, or at least he tried to convince himself that it was. But like a drug he always needed another hit, just one more, to give him that final fix. What had started as simple inventory of the student that could be of use to him and the company, turned into a silent obsession; a silent and disgusting weakness that no matter how much reasoning he employed could not be overcome.

The worst part was that she didn't even know it. Unknowingly with a small smile and a simple carefree glance in a picture, she had cracked him; broken through his defenses and with a glance brought the whole wall tumbling down.

Yes it had started with a picture.

However he had been sure that with time that his weakness would be overcome, swept under the rug and forgotten. After all he was Kyoya Ootori. He did not experience those types of emotions. It was merely a moment of weakness, a result of inflamed hormones and pubescent fantasy of the opposite sex. He was intrigued because she was new, a novelty among the never changing faces of the rich and elite circle. With her arrival that day and the subsequent crack of the vase, so subliminal in its occurrence, breaking and cracking in the same moment as his walls as he gazed at the beautiful women who had unknowingly been torturing him for the past month. One look from her eyes, the eyes, that was all it took for him to realize that his life would never be the same.

At first he diluted his feeling to lust. As a simple and expected occurrence, but with time and with knowledge he knew it was more. The more he watched, the more he observed, the more he realized that the emotions he was feeling were way more than a simple crush. He was in love, obsessed with the young girl who could read him so easily, who was so perceptive of those around her and yet incredibly dense about herself.

But with this observation he also realized that he was not alone.

He was not the only one who had been captivated, enchanted, bewitched into loving her. All of them had fallen. Fallen like leaves in the fall, without a fuss or even understanding that they had fallen and would never be able to fall back and reattach themselves to life before.

Tamaki was the first to fall after Kyoya. He fell in love with her fragile nature and her ability to withstand his charms. Hikaru and Kaoru followed soon after, or perhaps it was simultaneous with Tamaki, ashamedly this was something that Kyoya managed to miss. He was so distracted by her presence that for the first week, like a moon stuck calf, he was unable to do anything other than observe her, taking tiny notes about the way her emotions changed her eyes and the pattern of hairs on the back of her neck.

By the time that he did notice they were already in love. They had fallen in love with her intelligence and perceptiveness, her ability to tell the difference between them. Kaoru was the first to realize his emotions but his love for his brother held him back from acting. Haruhi would never fall for him anyways though. Of this he was certain. He knew her well, very well. He knew she didn't like the twincest aspect of their relationship. He could tell in the way she remarked that the twincest angle did not seem like such an interesting selling point, he had seen the way she stiffened when the both approached her in their blatant sexual advances. She, like Kyoya, was disgusted with their obvious sexuality and Kaoru being the more sexual of the two was as disgusting as a pig with its ass in the mud.

Hikaru had a better chance, but the boy was clueless of his own feelings. This was lucky because she seemed to appreciate him for his impulsiveness and his willingness to express his mind, so much like her own bluntness. Although this was true he also knew that she was turned off by his jealousy. He was always putting his own thoughts and feelings above everyone else, if by some miracle he could overcome this, Kyoya might have to watch out for him as well.

Thankfully Honey and Mori were not too big of a problem. It grated on Kyoya's nerves enough knowing that Tamaki and the twins loved her, if he also had to start watching Honey and Mori as well he just might explode. They only loved Haruhi as a sister, well at least for now, he was starting to get suspicious of Mori's behavior so he would have to keep his eye on him.

As it was Tamaki was the only real threat. He knew that Haruhi would only settle for the best, and as much as he hated to admit it Tamaki came pretty close. He loved her, not as much as Kyoya did of course, however it was still evident. His actions, his ability time and time again to perceive her feelings, to cast aside his safety for her own, reveled just how deep the shinning prince of the Host club had fallen. However, luckily, Tamaki also had a vice. Tamaki was as vain as it was possible to be. This failing in his personality was the only one Kyoya could detect and one that Haruhi was quickly overcoming. Damn Tamaki and his impulsiveness, his ability to wear his heart on his sleeve was causing Kyoya to lose, in a game that Tamaki didn't even realize he was participating in.

Yes they loved her. And Kyoya knew he was quickly losing in the quest for her heart. If Tamaki realized that he loved her he could have her wrapped around his finger in the blink of an eye and Kyoya would be powerless to stop it

Luckily Ootoris always won.

It wasn't fair. He loved her first. He was the one who knew everything about her; her favorite food, her favorite color, her favorite book, her favorite type of underwear. He was the one who secretly followed her home time and time again to make sure she was not harmed. He was the one to install cameras in her house in order to secure her safety and his own peace of mind.

It was him and him alone.

He was the one who would do anything for her. In the blink of an eye he would bring the world to her feet if she so desired it. He would lie, cheat, steal, hurt, manipulate, coerce, bribe, kill, all for her, all she had to do was ask.

He was the one who took the trouble to ensure that she received the top scores on all her test. Although she was able to do so on her own, her intensive study habits so much like his own, he ensured that she was always ahead but more than a few mere points. He was the one who continually added to her debt making it near impossible for her to ever pay them back. If that happened she would leave them. Leave him. That was something he couldn't allow. He had been lonely for too long.

It was time to act. It was time to make his feelings know. Hopefully if he admitted things first then he could beat them all to the punch. Haruhi would have to seriously consider his revelation.

What made his decision to revel his feelings even better was that it seemed as if fate itself was working for him. Destiny was on his payroll. Kyoya had decided to wait; and just today it seemed as if he had waited too long. As if he had finally lost the small window of opportunity during which Haruhi was still oblivious to everyone's feelings about her. He remembered how his blood had run cold as he watched his best friend, his rival, his enemy jump into the sea after the woman who held their hearts in a vice tight grip. It was as if Tamaki's heart was attached to a string that Haruhi happened to be holding and as she fell she dragged him along with her. It hadn't even occurred to Tamaki to stop, to consider the height and danger, it was just instinct or love, or both that had caused him to jump without a backwards glance.

He had jumped risking his life all for her, Kyoya was thankful of course, Tamaki's jumping managed to save him the embarrassment of revealing to the host club just how much he cared for Haruhi. He was about to jump himself however Tamaki beat him to it. Although he planned on revealing to the host club his relation to Haruhi that would only happen once he had secured himself to her.

He hadn't thought of how that simple act on Tamaki's part could possibly ruin his chances with Haruhi. It wasn't until he saw Tamaki's feet flying over the side of the cliff, until he saw the stunned looks on both Honey and Mori's face that he realized it. Through actions alone he had shouted that he cared for Haruhi more than his own. He thought for sure that Haruhi would realize it as well. That she would realize Tamaki's feelings and that his love for her would her would cause her to love him back. But as fate would have it Tamaki's big mouth worked against him and now instead of having Haruhi blissfully in his arms they were fighting.

As he sat at the round table outside of the bathroom listening to the angel of his dreams expel all the crab that she had eaten violently from her stomach Kyoya couldn't help but smile. Now was his chance, he had to make Haruhi realize that he loved her before that idiot could. After all Ootoris never lose, and Kyoya wasn't about to be the first to break that habit.

**Thank you for reading, sorry this chapter was pretty much just the ramblings of the shadow kings mind. If Kyoya freaked you out then thats a good thing... he gets crazier as time goes on.**

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its charaters.**

**Chapter 2-Plans**

Kyoya was a meticulous planner. Every since events moved in his favor and Tamaki and Haruhi had their fight Kyoya had begun planning. He had all the details hashed out.

He had planned on visiting her tonight. He had specifically chosen her bedroom for the evening. They were currently spending the summer in the Ootori summer mansion. He knew this mansion like the back of his hand, or even more precise he knew the mansion like the flecks of gold in Haruhi's eyes. It was one of the three rooms in the house that had two entrances. His room was also the same. This unique floor plan would aid in his ability to sneak out of his room in order to watch her sleep.

His plans had since changed.

It was going to be perfect. He had always thought that his first time with Haruhi would occur at a later date, more specifically after their marriage. As it was however he was tired of waiting. Kyoya's patience was wearing thin. After nearly losing his chance of ever confessing and then added on top of this seeing her enter the dining hall in that delicate, adorable dress he couldn't wait anymore. Besides it would be years before he would be in the position of power in which he could feasibly come out and marry the commoner that he loved. She had looked lovely, the material flowed like water and hugged Haruhi in all the right places. He almost wanted to punch Tamaki for asking Kyoya to leave dinner early with him.

So his plans had changed. He was going to enter her room, steal his way to her bedside where she would be sleeping. The only witness to his silent stalk would be the lighting that the weather channel had predicted for later tonight. He would gently lie in bed next to her, the weight of his body making the bed dip and cause her slight frame to roll toward him.

Hopeful she would still be asleep while he raised himself above her, ready to show her through his action just how much he loved her. He had not planned any further details he was a young boy and he believed that the …schematics… would be clear to him. He knew that at first she would struggle but he also knew that this was the only way to show her in one clear and concise statement just how much he loved her. Haruhi could be quite dense sometimes, especially concerning matters of the heart. As such he would have to directly demonstrate his feelings. Kyoya was certain that afterward she would understand and in their post climatic bliss she would whisper the words that he had wanted her to say for the past six months….

The fan was whirling softly, lightly drying his wet hair as he waited patiently for her to exit the bathroom. At first when he had exited his walk-in closet after searching for sleepwear, he had been surprised to see that someone had made their way into his room. He had been prepared to throw them out, he needed his time to mentally prepare for later on but then there had been a slight knock on his door.

Kyoya had opened the door to see Mori, his eyes was filled with worry. His eyes betrayed perhaps a bit too much emotion as he told Kyoya that Haruhi was currently using his bathroom. The look on Mori's face was bothersome, his eyes were slightly widened and his posture was stiffer than normal. These slight variations gave Kyoya reason to presume that even the clubs silent giant was beginning to fall. While Kyoya thanked Mori for the update, Honey had skipped up to the small gathering. Kyoya informed the duo to head for bed and had promised to see Haruhi safely to her room. At first it had seemed as if the taller boy would refuse however with a small tug from his small cousin they had left.

It would seem that fate had other plans for Kyoya.

He wouldn't have to steal to her bedside tonight having to use the cover of the night as he attempted to reach her bedroom without discovery.

No luckily she had chosen this room to use, HIS room. He could still hear her in there. He could imagine her now, her tiny doll like hands clenching in pain, her small chest heaving with effort. Just the thought of her flushed face filled with emotion was enough to get his blood boiling. It wasn't gross… it wasn't improper... she was his after all. He had long since claimed her as his in his mind and tonight he would claim her for real.

Just as this though crossed his mind he heard the twist of the bathroom door knob. She was reveled in a bath of yellow light that she quickly shut off. In the tiny glimpse that he had seen she was flushed, her small precious face glistening with a thin layer of sweat. He watched as her small feet made a turn ready to exit the room, leaving him behind. Apparently she had not noticed him.

That wouldn't do. The only way Haruhi would be leaving this room was with the knowledge that Kyoya loved her.

"Are you okay?" he called out causing her to jump slightly as his voice broke the calm.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir. I didn't know you were in here I just ran into the first room." She whispered in a slightly breathless voice that further excited Kyoya, never mind that it was because of her recent experience. It was quiet cute how disoriented she was, she couldn't even tell that it was him. Kyoya replaced his glasses on his face.

"Oh don't be silly. It's just me" Kyoya replied, he had stood up and was silently appraising her from across the room. The shine from the overhead light caused a glare on his glasses, making it impossible for her to see his eyes. This was a trick that he often employed in order to ensure that nobody was able to see his emotions. After all the eyes are the windows to the soul.

"Oh Kyoya sempai." Kyoya loved the way she said his name, the syllables seemed to melt off her tongue like honey. "I'm sorry I made everyone worry about me earlier. I didn't want to make anyone worry…" she trailed off as she watched with her wide brown eyes his progress across the room towards the light switch. He was moving quickly and he didn't miss the look of confusion in her eyes as he neared her.

"I wasn't especially worried" Kyoya murmured his voice soft as brushed pass her. This was indeed true. Although Tamaki was an idiot at the best of times, Kyoya knew that he would protect Haruhi almost as well as Kyoya would himself.

But enough talk about Tamaki.

The moment had come.

As Kyoya slid the switch down in a simple gesture the lights in the roomed dimmed.

"Sempi?" she said, he could hear the question in her voice. _OH you must be so confused my precious Haruhi butno worries my intentions shall be clear soon enough._ He had not turned off the lights he had simply lowered them. He did after all want to see her face.

"Your actions did cause somewhat of a burden on me however. I had to contact my private police as well as calm down the twins. They nearly killed those thugs who thought it would be funny to push you. I am going to have to raise your debt, but enough about that Haruhi come her I must speak to you."

Haruhi neared, nothing but trust in her eyes. He was after all her sempai. She would trust him and she would listen and then afterward she would realize that he did love her and she would forgive any actions that were about to occur.

Kyoya watched with a mixture of excitement and desire as Haruhi approached. Her slender waist swayed with her movement and her short hair bounced slightly. She was just too tempting. Even now he was thinking of all the times that he had ravished her in his mind. All this did nothing to give him the patience he would need.

When she was a mere three steps from him she stopped. Kyoya quickly closed the distance. He grabbed her by her slender wrist and threw her roughly to the bed, quickly mounting above her allowing her no chance for escape.

This felt a million times more satisfying than any of his previous wet dreams could ever come up with. She smelled like lemons and sea salt, her body was radiating warmth and her figure, oh her figure was enticing him with all the shadows and curves that her thin nightgown showed.

Kyoya watched as her eyes widened in fear. Oh God how he loved the sight, _yes that's right darling Haruhi you need to see me for the man I am. _

"Surely you weren't so naive to think sex doesn't matter. He whispered watching as her eyes widened even more than their previous state. You have left yourself completely defenseless against me" Kyoya teased. He used the words that not even an hour before Tamaki had said to her.

Although he knew that it had upset her Tamaki did have a point. She was extremely naïve to think that gender made no difference. It was almost pathetically easy for him to manipulate her body into the position that he wanted her. No doubt this next encounter with him would open her eyes a bit to that difference. There was an extreme difference in what he was doing of course, his actions were a direct result of his love for her. She would be nothing but safe while in his embrace. While she would be afraid at first she would soon see and enjoy what he was giving her.

She began to shrink away attempting to escape him. Her self-preservation was no doubt overriding her reasoning at the moment.

God she was perfect. Her eyes widened in shock but then surprisingly the look of fear that had washed over her featured washed away once again, like a wave on the sand. She looked him full in the eyes, her brown eyes meeting his gray ones in a very intense exchange. Desire was rolling off of him in waves there was absolutely no way that she could not sense it.

"You won't do it Kyoya sempai." _What is she talking about_ he thought to himself "I know; because it wouldn't do you any good you wouldn't gain anything from it." Her statement startled him. What was she talking about gain? She knew nothing of gain. He would gain everything from it. Kyoya pulled back slightly his large hand clenching the rumpled white bed sheets beside her head.

On closer thought he supposed there was some truth to her words. Forcing himself on her now would be troublesome, especially since it could in all likelihood cause her to hate him. Indeed his plan did seem a little rash. This notion was enough for Kyoya to pull himself completely away from Haruhi. He moved off her settling himself at the end of the bed. This was the first time in all of his existence that Kyoya that he had perhaps not thought things through.

Kyoya had acted rashly. This thought was very startling and his sweet angel had just impressed on him the importance of that fact. He couldn't rush things, not now, not with all the other club members in such close proximity. He wouldn't be able to take his time, to enjoy the moment. He would gain nothing. She was a mystery his Haruhi; a smart and delicious mystery that just kept surprising him.

"Hmm your right," he stated, his voice wavering slightly. When had this began, when had he started this habit of not thinking things through? Oh yes that's right, it happened the moment he had seen her picture.

"Your right you're a fascinating young women Haruhi" had he really expected anything less from the woman who had managed to catch his eye?

"But I learned something from this, you're a nice guy sempai. I know your just trying to prove Tamaki's point. You're just acting like the bad guy," Haruhi continued, her voice raising with confidence.

It was then, when Kyoya heard her say that fools name with such tenderness and adoration that Kyoya saw red. Tamaki. What the hell. That idiot had nothing to do with what was about to happen here, tonight, on his bed. Where had this come from? Did she really not understand what this was; what he had been doing. It wasn't for Tamaki it was for him…and her…for them. He was moving to speak he had thought that she had understood. He thought that his desire was a palpable thing and that she was able to sense like a mouse senses danger.

Before Kyoya had a chance to reply he heard the voice of the devil himself at his door. A quick knock was followed with the door opening revealing none other than Tamaki himself.

"Kyoya do you have any lotion? My sunburn is worse than I th…" Tamaki was not as dense as Haruhi. With one glance and an intake of the situation he understood perfectly what the situation entailed. Kyoya was sitting at the end of his rumpled bed, shirtless, Haruhi was seated in the middle looking at Kyoya. "You bastard," Tamaki shrieked as he moved toward Kyoya, his expression promised pain. Kyoya quickly got up and moved towards him grabbing his aloe lotion and his light grey button up shirt off the dresser top. He shoved the lotion forcefully against Tamaki's face. With the look of indignation that Tamaki gave him he surmised that perhaps he had used a bit too much force. Oh well. That idiot deserved it for interrupting.

"Here the lotion you big goof," he stated, trying to keep his voice light hopefully diffusing the situation and Tamaki's anger. Kyoya would have to go about winning Haruhi's affection in a different way. For the time being it suited him that Tamaki was kept in the dark about his feelings. It would not do to attract his attention. "Use as much of it as you want."

With that Kyoya walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He would let them have their moment.

As Kyoya made his way down the hall, his sandals making the only discernable sound in the ominously lit hallway of his mansion, he pondered over what Haruhi had said. Nothing to be gained huh? He thought as he shoved his arms into his sleeves. It was indeed an interesting thought. One that had made him make his rash decision to leave the room and allow Tamaki and Haruhi the chance to make up. Kyoya was no fool. He had seen the look in Haruhi's eye when she had said Tamaki's name. He had seen the love in her face. Indeed if he were to be honest and not let himself be blinded as he usually was he had know it for a while. He could see her love for Tamaki, and Hikaru, for the entire host club, in her eyes. Her eyes that were only meant for him.

Fine he would let them make up while he planned his next move. He would give Tamaki a little time to revel in his love for her, but that was all the time he would get. Apparently he had underestimated Haruhi's love for the other hosts. He was going to have to do something about that. He wanted her all to himself. Not to be shared.

Kyoya was walking along the windowed walkway, as he finished the top button of his shirt. Outside it was indeed shaping up to be a turbulent storm. He could see flashes of lighting in the distance with a low rumber of thunder. No doubt within the next couple of minutes the house would begin to shake with the ferocity of the storm.

Fine if she was in love then there was nothing he could do about that. People don't fall in love and out of love all in one day, no these things take time. He couldn't do anything about her feelings.

Or could he?

Short of inducing amnesia he couldn't think of any way to get Haruhi to focus her attention solely on him. He wanted her attention all to himself. She had his why couldn't he have hers? She would never focus solely on him in the host club. All the attention was always on the more exuberant members. If only they were alone, on an island somewhere in the sea. Only him and her.

Yes….

Why had he not thought of that before? If it were solely him and Haruhi then he wouldn't have to put up all the extra effort to get her to focus on him. It would just be him. He couldn't do anything about her love for them but…

He could do something about their presence. He could remove them from the picture. He could …dispose of them. And he would. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for Haruhi. There was nothing that he wasn't willing to try in order to make her want and love solely him.

They were at the moment so engrained into her consciousness that she was unable to focus solely on him. Well that could be easily fixed. He would carve them out. He would carve each and everyone of the hosts out of her mind like a sculpture removing pieces of marble. Once they were gone he would be the one there to sew the jagged edges of her heart back together. She would be distraught but with Kyoya their to guide her she would eventually move on..to him.

This was by far the most brilliant plan that Kyoya had ever envisioned. It was going to be tricky and perhaps take a couple of year to enact fully but this was one instance in which the treasure at the end would far outstrip the time lost waiting. He would have to be gentle, and move in the shadows (something that he already did with efficiency) and at the end of the day he would never be suspected.

He would cut them out of her life one by one, starting with that idiot Tamaki.

Yeah he would kill them…he would kill them all.

* * *

**So this chapter was also really creepy. Although I am an ardent Kyoya fan I cant help but think that sometimes the boy has got a really hidden agenda. Sorry he is so OOC. This will also be the last chapter that resembles the anime/manga in any way shape or form. The rest of the chapters are not going to be anything that you have seen in the show.**

**Review Please! Tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Midnight Misadventures

**I don't own Ouran or its characters. **

**This is a switch in P.O.V. and if anything is in italics its mind thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

**Midnight Misadventures**

Hikaru was agitated; he had been pacing the length his and Kaoru's guest room for what felt like the past hour. He could already see the effect on the luscious carpet of the guest room floor; it was pressed down in a mostly linear fashion where he had constantly walked over it. His path was clear to see, it ran from the middle of the room back towards the door.

If he didn't stop soon Hikaru just might do irreplaceable damage to the carpet no doubt giving Kyoya a chance to charge him for the damages. By the look of things the floor was not cheap. Even knowing this however Hikaru couldn't stop. He was agitated, annoyed, and just plain upset, a powerful combination of emotions that just about turned deadly in the hands of one of the mischievous twins. Unlike usually however Kaoru didn't share his feelings, so instead of being able to concoct his emotions into a crazy scheme or prank he was reduced to pacing the floor.

Hikaru spun on his heel in the middle of the room heading back in the direction towards the door. _What was it that bothered him so much_? He felt like there was a giant pressure on his chest and if he didn't do something soon then he might just explode leaving little pieces of Hikaru confetti all over the floor. He was distracted for a moment as the image of Hikaru confetti passed through his mind. He could see it now, an arm on the armoire, a toe on the dressing table, an eyeball under the bed, all due to his inability to understand his current predicament. _Damn what the hell?!?That's probably the grossest thing that I have ever thought about _Hikaru thought to himself_._ That was too twisted even for him, what a disgusting mess that would be. Just another bill to be applied to the tab Kyoya would no doubt make. He could just see the bill Kyoya would manage to pass to his parents: damaged Turkish flooring…1 million dollars…expert cleaning service to remove Hikaru pieces…another million dollars… psychiatric help for the cleaning services… another million. In addition to the money to be paid Kyoya would no doubt traumatize Kaoru for not stopping him.

Kaoru…

His younger twin would be devastated if Hikaru died by sudden explosive self combustion. _So I better not do that anytime soon_ Hikaru thought to himself as he made another turn away from the door towards the center of the room.

Kaoru was currently watching him from the bed. He was chewing on his thumb with an expression of sheer boredom. His golden eyes had been following Hikaru's treading for almost as long as Hikaru had been walking, his head moving back and forth as Hikaru moved.

"You know Hikaru I think that this pacing game is actually really boring," Kaoru yawned. Hikaru could hear the real annoyance in his voice. "How about you stop now?"

Hikaru ignored his brother as he once again made a turn in the middle of the room. He was headed towards the door again. He was currently having an inner battle; one that he was too embarrassed to admit to his brother. One voice was telling Hikaru to man up and just go ask Haruhi how she was feeling, another part of him was telling him that it was not his place. Hikaru wanted to leave, to go and see for himself that Haruhi was okay but his brothers eyes boring into his back was conflicting with what he wanted to do. He knew that if he left now then something big would happen. Something pivotal that might just change things in a direction he was not ready to head in.

So instead he was pacing, headed back and forth between the middle of the room and the door; headed towards Haruhi and peace of mind, and then away, toward his brother and normality.

At the current moment normality was winning. Kaoru was watching him and being under observation made Hikaru want to appear as nonchalant as possible. He didn't want Kaoru to know about his conflicted feelings for Haruhi. Indeed his feelings for Haruhi were very confusing. She was nice and could tell them apart and smart; added on top of that she was beautiful to boot. But so much in his life had already changed and Hikaru was tired of the changes. Things were so much easier when it was just him and Kaoru against the world. Haruhi however had burst that little bubble like a kid smacking gum. She had pushed her way into their lives and had left his head spinning. If life was a cartoon he would be seeing little yellow birdies spinning around his head tweeting at him. Speaking of those birdies he had always wondered if those little birdies ever pooped and if they did, did it land on the person they were flying around? That was a dumb idea but still, bird crap was just gross.

Hikaru's momentary thoughts of small cartoon birds and bird crap were interrupted when he heard his brother's voice once again from across the room.

"Hikaru its time to freaking nut up or shut up. Either leave the freaking room and go see how she is doing or suck it up and come to bed. Either way if you don't stop pacing I am going to tackle you so hard that you will be seeing those little cartoon birdies that you are always wondering about," Kaoru yelled. Hikaru paused midstride as he turned to look at his bother. His eyes snapped and locked in an intense battle with his brother who was still seated on the bed, his head resting on his hand. Kaoru's eyes were narrowed in anger, Hikaru's eyes were also narrowed but unlike Kaoru he was not angry. Hikaru was embarrassed; apparently Kaoru had read his emotions as well as he did any other time. He had already planned on blaming his pacing on a bad case of the trots or something. He was going to say that the bad crab they had eaten had upset his stomach.

"Man brother, you are killing me. Not only are you making a damnable amount of noise your also sweating, I can smell you all the way over here. You smell like crab meat and sweaty ass crack and its getting to be so strong that I think that everything in this room is going to be permanently saturated with the smell, so stop it will you. I have no desire to have to pay for the cleaning of this room, and I just know that Kyoya is cheap enough to bill us for it."

Hikaru's mouth had fallen slightly open, and his face had begun to burn. He wasn't one to usually blush, especially not around Kaoru, but hearing his brother say that he knew that Hikaru wanted to go check on Haruhi was mortifying; he wasn't too worried about the smell. He wasn't sure of his feelings yet but it seemed that Kaoru didn't have a problem understanding them. While it was usually nice to have a brother that could relate to him so well, for once Hikaru wished that his brother couldn't read him like the open book that he was.

" Look man first things first, close your mouth. With the way you smell flies are probably going to start swarming and you really don't want to add bug breath to the list of funky smells that you are giving off. Second, its okay to worry about Haruhi, I'm worried too, I just handle it better," Kaoru said as he unwound his legs from their seated position. Kaoru stretched, reaching his hands towards the roof popping the joints in his back. Hikaru closed his mouth as he watched his brother jump off the bed and join him where he stood. Before Hikaru could react Kaoru took him by his arm and pulled him the last few remaining feet to the door. Without a word he pulled the knob and pushed Hikaru out into the hallway.

Hikaru was still slightly too stunned for words. Kaoru took advantage of his speechlessness and stuck his tongue out at Hikaru. That jolted Hikaru out of his surprised state. He had finally found his nerve and was about to tell Kaoru off but before he could protest Kaoru shut the door in his face with a mischievous grin and a wink . Hikaru heard the distinctive click as the lock turned in the door and then he heard his brothers muffled voice through the wood "Get going you big ass and settle things, and don't just stand there staring at the wood, go and see that our girl is okay."

Hikaru listened as Kaoru's footsteps move away from the door. With a resigned sigh Hikaru turned down the hallway headed towards the other guess rooms, and hopefully towards peace of mind.

Hikaru was once again tied in a battle of indecision. He had made it to Haruhi's door. He was there standing before it, poised and ready to knock however something held him back. He was absolutely certain that it was the queasy feeling in his stomach that was causing him not to act. As much as he wanted to blame the butterflies in his stomach on the bad crab he was absolutely certain that the crab was not to blame.

What if he knocked on the door and Haruhi was in her pajamas? He would see her all undressed and girly. This could be bad. What if the surprised caused him to vomit? He could just see it now. He would rap smartly on the door with a knock that said "hey Haruhi this is your purely platonic friend just wanting to see how you were doing, no funny business or anything." Haruhi would come and open the door and instead of her normal boy's Ouran uniform she would be wearing a gauzy white pajama dress, or maybe she would just be wearing a bra and panties or what if she was one of those really sexually deviant types of girls and she was wearing a black and white corset lingerie, complete with garter belt and thigh high pantyhose and she was holding a riding crop…. Hikaru could feel himself hyperventilate a little at the thought. "Okay Hikaru breath there was no way she would be wearing that or holding that get a grip on yourself," Hikaru said under his breath. He was hoping that by saying it out loud he wouldn't get to excited over the thought of Haruhi in lingerie. _But what if she was dressed like that?_ He would surely throw up from nerves, or surprise, or both, and then tender stomach Haruhi would also throw up and then the next thing he knew there would be a complete and utter puck fest going on in the room.

That was definitely not a good impression to make. _Hey Haruhi nice to see you let me puke on your shoes._

Hikaru was still hesitating. He had been staring at the wood on the door for so long that he could no doubt draw it from memory. _Really what was the worst that could happen?_

"Its time to nut up or shut up Hikaru. This is the moment of truth. Are you going to be a man or are you…" Hikaru's spoken pep talk was cut short when the door before him was pulled open and the worst happened. What greeted Hikaru was to say the least very surprising…and very disappointing. It wasn't Haruhi in a black and red lingerie set, no indeed it wasn't Haruhi at all.

Before him stood none other than the tall and stoic Mori looking slightly pissed in…in addition to looking tall and stoic.

Mori stood there looking down at Hikaru with his hand still poised in midair ready to knock. Hikaru wanted to move, he wanted to close his mouth which for the second time that night was hanging open. He wanted to move his hand down from where it was hanging pitifully in the air. It looked like a wet noodle just hanging in midair but he was frozen like a statue too shocked to move and too embarrassed to try to explain the situation. Hikaru was just caught staring, he literally felt like he had been turned to stone.

He didn't move. _Maybe Mori's vision is based on movement like those dinosaurs from Jurassic Park. I mean he is all tall and dangerous looking, and even though he never shows his teeth when he smiles I'm sure they are really sharp. He could be a dinosaur in disguise_ he thought to himself. Mori just stood there staring impassively into the hallway as Hikaru though of him as being a tyrannosaurus rex in disguise.

"Have you seen Mitsukuni." was all Mori said as Hikaru continued to pretend that he couldn't see him.

Mori's steady voice cracked the stone that was Hikaru and allowed him to regain some sense. He pulled his arm down straightening his shirt sleeves as he did so.

"Nope," Hikaru stated popping the p. He pretended to check his watch and pick some lint off his sleeve as he desperately tried to think up a reason that would explain to Mori why he had been standing like a creeper outside of his door.

"Hmm…You have been standing here for awhile," Mori replied.

"Yes about that you see ahhh..." Hikaru rambled, "You see as I was on my way to the kitchen I got lost and this giant crab…"

Hikaru was saved further embarrassment when Mori cut him short.

"Haruhi is in the other hallway," Mori said before closing the door in the still rambling Hikaru's face.

For the second time that evening Hikaru found himself at a loss for words and staring at the wood grains of a door that had just been shut in his face. _Well there you go Hikaru you made a fool of yourself and you were seriously about to use the excuse of a giant crab eating your homework as a reason for being outside Mori's room_. Hikaru ran a hand through his hair as he moved away from Mori's room with as much dignity as possible. Hikaru had a feeling that this night was going to be filled with surprises.

Like a dog with its tail between its legs Hikaru made his way once again down the hallway. This time however he had a different goal in mind. If he was going to face Haruhi and the possibility that she was in a nightgown he would need some food in his stomach. Hopefully a brick of food sitting in his stomach would be enough to fight off any stupid butterflies that tried to convince him not to knock on the door. Had this been any other day he would have just called a maid to go and get him a snack, unfortunately however the Ootori mansion had no staff present. Kyoya had decided on his beach house last minute and as such the staff had not been informed that they would be needed.

Luckily Hikaru knew his way around the Ootori mansion pretty well due to surprising business relations between the two families. As such he was able to find his way through the labyrinth of hallways and rooms to the kitchen. Kyoya's father had commissioned Hikaru and Kaoru's designer mother to fashion the wedding gown of Kyoya's older sister Fuyumi. As such the twins had spent some time here at the beach house which at the time had been known as the Ootori wedding headquarters. Hikaru made his way down the well known hallways to the kitchen.

Hikaru knew that the Ootori kitchen would be well stocked with nothing but the freshest and the most delicious of snacks. He mouth was beginning to fantasize about the possible chance of eating fancy tuna and portabella mushroom sandwiches.

When Hikaru got to the kitchen however he was surprised to see that he was not the only person present. The kitchen was large, ridiculously so. There were a whole array of cabinets that lined the wall and in the middle there was an island bar that looked big enough to allow Mori to lay out if he wanted to. All the surfaces were black marble and everything looked entirely spotless. It was ridiculous how clean the room looked. Although his house was also spotless the kitchen tended to be the only room that ever appeared to be slightly inhabited. There were usually some signs of life. Kyoya's kitchen however was creepily spotless, like an operating room. I _guess that isn't to surprising considering that they are into hospital management and his father and brothers are doctors_ Hikaru thought as he studied the boy seated at the bar. He had the chair pulled out and had his face buried in what must be the most delicious snack ever considering the fact that his face was buried in it.

It was Tamaki. Tamaki had left dinner early because he was upset with Haruhi because of earlier, so he must have been starving to have come and found his way to the kitchen in the middle of the night. Tamaki's golden head was bent over the bar, he was emitting small grunts of pleasure as he gobbled up the snack before him. His spine was curved like a bow and his head was so close to the table that it seemed as if he was sleeping. If it wasn't for the unmistakable sound of chewing Hikaru would have thought that he was sleeping. Because Hikaru had no desire to speak to Tamaki, especially not while he was gorging himself Hikaru turned and left the room before Tamaki noticed.

Every time Hikaru thought about Tamaki lately he would get more annoyed than usual. When he would partner thoughts of Tamaki with thoughts of Haruhi his thoughts would take a more sour turn. He would tended to break whatever it was that he was holding in his hands. He had gotten in trouble with Hikaru just the other day when he had accidentally broken the Xbox controller he had been holding. Although he was ashamed to admit it the attention that Haruhi would give Tamaki made Hikaru jealous. He didn't know why, it just did.

He had no desire to talk to the idiot king now and the way he was going at whatever the hell he was eating had cause Hikaru to lose his appetite. Hikaru plucked up his dwindling supply of courage as he made his way away from Tamaki and towards what was hopefully Haruhi's room. He was just going to ask her how she was and then leave; in and out, no small talk and no staying to chat. Hikaru didn't think that his stomach could take it. He just need to see that she was okay and then hopefully he could go back to his room and these midnight misadventures would finally be over with.

Hikaru was passing by the doors to the family wing of the mansion; he wasn't entirely used to this hallway because this wing was generally where only family or very close friends of the Ootori's usually stayed. That of course hadn't stopped the twins from exploring the rooms of course.

Come to think of it, it was actually weird that Kyoya had placed Haruhi in one of the rooms in this wing. It was obvious that Tamaki would sleep here, he was Kyoya's best friend after all, however Hikaru had expected Haruhi to be in the guest wing like him, Kaoru, Mori, and Hunny.

Maybe Kyoya too had been changed by Haruhi. Hikaru didn't want to think on this thought overmuch seeing as Kyoya had started to really creep him out lately. He really didn't like the looks that he would catch the shadow king throwing in Haruhi's direction when he thought no one was looking. He looked at her like a starving man would look at a piece of meat, or maybe like an animal who was hunting its prey.

Hikaru had just passed the first bedroom in the family wing when he realized something was off. There was a considerable amount of light coming from the inside of what he remembered being a common room. Up until now most of his traveling through the house had been made through the aid of randomly placed interior lights and flashes of lighting but now there was another source of light.

This light was not the regular white brightness of engineered light. No indeed it was… firelight. It threw everything into stark relief and caused shadows to dance along the walls. There was a lot of light and now that Hikaru could feel it there was a lot of heat as well.

_Holy Crap!!!! The house is on fire! I better do something I will save their lives!!!_

Hikaru made a run for the room. He wasn't sure what he would do about the fire but he just had to see for himself. Besides it was as Smokey the bear always said only you can prevent forest fires. Surely that could apply to house fires as well right. Hikaru tore open the slightly cracked door and sprinted into the room to find…

"Kyoya?" Hikaru asked. He could see Kyoya seated in a rather comfy looking chair faced towards the fire. Kyoya's glasses had a huge glare on them that made it impossible to see what it was Kyoya was looking at. From all appearances it seemed that he was looking directly into the fire that was blazing in the hearth. It was a really big fire too. Kyoya was seated crossed legged with his head resting on his right hand. In his left he held a pen that he was absentmindedly clicking. The clicking of the pen sounded like the ticking of a clock…or a bomb.

_Creeper_ Hikaru thought as he waited for Kyoya to answer, Hikaru was standing slightly to the left in front of Kyoya. The door that he had just run through had been closest to the hearth. Hikaru could feel the heat from where he was standing and this caused him to wonder slightly on how Kyoya was able to sit where he was. Kyoya was seated really close to the fire. Hikaru could see a light glaze of sweat on his forehead. _Why hadn't he moved to turn the fire down?_

"Hey man I am going to turn down the fire you know what they say about forest fires…" Hikaru trailed off, it seemed that Kyoya wasn't listening to him anyways… _yeah he is definitely a bonafide, class A creepy guy_.

Hikaru turned around and moved towards the hearth. The fire was blazing and throwing off massive amounts of heat. The sheer power of it was crazy. This fire could do serious damage if it managed to escape the hearth.

Hikaru flipped the switch that ran the electric start source of the fire. Already the magnitude was down to a more bearable level. After turning the switch Hikaru once again turned to face Kyoya. The boy still hadn't moved an inch, beside his finger which was clicking his pen open and closed. The noise was rather annoying.

"Your looking for Haruhi as well aren't you?" Kyoya's lazy drawl stated while he continued to click his pen. Hikaru had half expected him not to say anything at all. Kyoya still hadn't moved and inch and had it not been for the fact that Hikaru had seen his lips move he wouldn't have known that Kyoya had spoken.

"Yeah I am, I just wanted to see how she was doing. With the way that she ran out of the dinning hall earlier she either had projectile vomit or a really bad case of explosive diarrhea. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't dead or something," Hikaru rambled it was unsetting to be talking to a person who was seemingly not paying attention. Kyoya was wearing what a white button up shirt that was brightly illuminated in the fire. The rest of his face was hidden in shadow the only discernable feature was the glare from his glasses.

"Yes well she is fine. She is in my room and making use of my bathroom," Kyoya stated as he finally turned to face Hikaru, he was still clicking the damn pen but he seemed to have picked up the pace. _Maybe he is trying to learn rhythm so he can be in a band or something. Maybe Kyoya secretly loved to play the drums_… Hikaru's thoughts of Kyoya rocking out on the drums were dissipated when he heard Kyoya say, "She is in there with Tamaki. He was trying to comfort her."

Hikaru felt his face flame and red hot heat flash through his body that had nothing to do with the fire behind him. _That bastard Tamaki had beat him a minute beat him? Beat him at what_. Hikaru knew that honestly he had wanted to be the one to comfort Haruhi. Hikaru didn't want to analyze just what that might mean. Instead he turned to Kyoya , his hands slightly shaking from anger and stated, " Well he is not with her now I just saw him in the kitchen, inhaling food."

With that statement Kyoya finally stopped clicking his pen. He was frozen for a second but then finally began to unwind himself from the seat by the fire. He stood up straightening the cuffs of his white button down shirt he was wearing. He replaced his pen in his shirt pocket.

"You know Hikaru jealousy is a sin…an unforgiveable flaw of character," Kyoya stated lazily, uninterested, his voice was obnoxious like he thought he was better than Hikaru or something. He said this while he walked towards the hearth. He picked up a bucket that Hikaru hadn't noticed and began to pour ash the fire.

_Yeah well thinking you're the best thing in the world since sliced bread is also a sin_ Hikaru thought _or at least it should be_. He really didn't like the self righteous attitude that Kyoya was putting out. Honestly the boy acted like he was all that and a piece of cheese. _Damn I must still be hungry_.

"I'm not jealous I just don't trust him alone with her," Hikaru argued, he wasn't sure who he was really trying to convince, Kyoya or himself. Kyoya eyes tightened in response but he didn't say anything else. Hikaru probably wouldn't have caught it had it not been for the movement of the fire light that had temporarily illuminated Kyoya's eyes.

Kyoya was still looking at the fire. The ash had covered most of it however there was still some fire left casting shadows on Kyoya's face. Hikaru really wanted to leave the room, he was uncomfortable with the situation Kyoya looked ready to kill something and although that was only because of the shadows that were bouncing around because of the fire it was still really unsettling to see. Hikaru wanted to leave but leaving now would be rude and he didn't want to be rude to the shadow king, he really didn't want Kyoya as an enemy. He also didn't really want to turn his back to Kyoya either. Kyoya currently looked like the cat who was stalking the canary.

Kyoya straightened out and was now fully facing Hikaru. Unconsciously Hikaru could feel himself shrink away. The left side of Kyoya's mouth was twitching as if he wanted to say something.

Instead Hikaru watched as his lip lifted up and made a smile. Or at least that was what Hikaru assumed Kyoya was trying to do. It looked more like Kyoya was angry and grimacing in his direction. The way the remaining firelight bounced off of his face and glasses gave Kyoya the look of an evil demon lord who just found out that his toy had got away.

"Well I guess I'll be going now, you know places to go, people to see, life to live" Hikaru voice had cracked on the last word. It was embarrassing to hear the tremor in his voice but he couldn't help it. Although he knew Kyoya would never really hurt him or any of the other host members it still creped him out that he was still staring at him. Hikaru had shivers running up and down his spine like ants in a parade.

Kyoya was still grimacing/smiling at Hikaru. Hikaru was getting ready to make a run for it when Kyoya finally broke the really silence.

"You know Hikaru in this lighting it almost looks as if you head is on fire…That's a good look for you." Kyoya murmured. With that final statement Kyoya turned smartly and crept toward the door. Hikaru watched as he made his way to the door the firelight bouncing lightly off his white shirt.

Hikaru stood there for a moment shell shocked. _Really had Kyoya just told him he looked good when his head looked like it was on fire? What the hell._ For a moment there he was afraid that things were going to get physical and then the boy goes and tries to compliment him. That was probably one the weirdest moments he had ever experienced. Hikaru gave out a nervous chuckle as his heart rate slowly returned to normal.

"Well I think that is enough excitement for the night," Hikaru said to no one in particular. He ran his hand through his hair nervously as he turned to look at the door Kyoya had just left. The shadows in the hallway were slightly scary if he was going to be honest. He didn't want to walk out there only to find that Kyoya was waiting.

Hikaru shrugged this thought off as he turned and made his way out of the room. _There was just no way that Kyoya could be that pshycotic right?_ Even though the rational part of his mind told him as much Hikaru really couldn't deny the fear he had felt when Kyoya had spoken to him.

Hikaru thought as he stuck his head in the hallway. He was able to see Kyoya farther down moving swiftly in the direction of the kitchen. Maybe Kyoya was just hungry and that was why he looked so demented. Hunger could do crazy stuff to people.

_I'm just going to go back to my room and go to bed and I'm going to tell Kaoru to lock the door_.

Hikaru thought as he made his way back to the room he shared with Kaoru. He really had had enough fun or the night.

As he made his way back he remembered the way in which Kyoya had been clicking his pen and the way his mouth had been twitching during their short exchange.

There had definitely been something wrong with Kyoya and although Hikaru didn't know what it was he determined he had better find out and soon.

**Sorry it took so long to update. Life happened.**

**Please review! More reviews =faster update. Tell me how you like it. Did you like Hikaru's p.o.v? The next chapters are going to be a bit intense**.


	4. Chapter 4

Diminishing Sin

As Kyoya walked down the hallway with visions of Hikaru's head on fire warming his thoughts. The boy really did infuriate him. He was jealous and petty and simply annoying. His train of thought was pitiful and simple and yet somehow he was able to win the eye of Haruhi, albeit limitedly. He would have to do something about him one day as well. For now, however, he would have to settle with doing away with Tamaki. It had taken a simple deliberation to determine that now was the best time to rid himself of Tamaki. It was best to do it now before Haruhi became anymore…involve with him.

Kyoya could feel his heart start to pound as he continued towards the kitchen. He had set his mind to the task ahead and although he had never backed out of any decision he made he couldn't help but feel like it was most likely for the best if he perhaps waited to kill Tamaki. He had set off with the intent to hurriedly take care of the problem but he didn't even have an alibi for Christ sake. Kyoya slowed as he neared the kitchen.

Kyoya heard Tamaki well before he saw him. Kyoya's lip curled as the sounds of Tamaki's eating reached him. He was standing just beyond the entrance into the kitchen, his body shrouded in shadows. When he chanced a glance around the white door frame he was just able to make out Tamaki bent over eating the white chocolate mousse cake with strawberries that he had ordered especially for Haruhi. Seeing Tamaki eat it with completely no regard for personal property made Kyoya's blood boil. That was Haruhi's cake god damn it! Would the boy not stop thwarting Kyoya's plans for Haruhi? That did it. The bastard had to die and now.

Kyoya cleared his throat as he entered the kitchen, his adrenaline pumping.

"I see you found the cake I ordered. I do hope you find it suitable to your tastes." Kyoya nearly gagged at the muffled reply of assent that Tamaki gave. The glutton couldn't even clear his mouth to respond. That was just unacceptably disgusting.

Kyoya pulled open a midnight blue kitchen drawer where the kitchen knives were saved. He had just decided on a particularly large cleaver when he spotted the wire cheese cutters. Grabbing a couple of paper towels from the roll he gently picked up the wire twine in his hands.

Careful to keep his prints off the wire Kyoya fingered the cheese wire in his hand. It was perfect really, just what he needed.

"You know, I was just thinking about the budget that we have to spend on cakes. With the way you are devouring this one I assume you would be against the idea of reducing the funds…Kyoya watched as Tamaki enthusiastically shook his head no at the suggestion of limiting cake funds. Honestly at times the idiot king was no better than Honey when it came to sweets. Kyoya felt his fingers twitch as he curled the cheese wire around the fingers in his right hand. Although it was certainly going to be a problem to cover up, leaving Tamaki alive another day was going to seriously mess with his plans, not to mention the bastard had once again thwarted him.

Almost as if his body was on autopilot, Kyoya watched his body perform the motions. Kyoya watched as his paper towel enshrouded hands tightened the grip he had on the wire cutters. Kyoya watched as his arms extended toward Tamaki's head. In a fluid motion almost too fast to follow, Kyoya had wrapped the cheese cutters around his friend's neck. The wire cut into his hands as he tightened his grip. Kyoya pulled with all of his might. The wire dug into his hands even more.

Kyoya found himself having to pull away from Tamaki as Tamaki's hands flew not to his neck as normal choking victims but rather behind his head towards Kyoya. It seemed as if Tamaki was trying to reach him instead. That was interesting. He had thought the dumb bastard would behave as all other victims usually do. Kyoya straightened out his long arms in an effort to maximize the distance between him and his victim. Kyoya watched as Tamaki kicked his legs at the bar and tried to push himself backwards toward him. Too bad for Tamaki the chairs were not regular bar stools that easily slid in and out of place. No these were the types of chairs that were fixed to the floor. Kyoya grinned. He could only imagine how much it hurt to have the wire cut into the tender flesh surrounding the neck. If the pain from the wire cutting into his hands was any indicator then it must hurt like a bitch. Tamaki's began to beat his legs harder against the bar. Although Kyoya was enjoying the suffering that his one time friend was experiencing, it was starting to get loud. It was amazing just how much force he had in those short little legs.

Wait.

Short legs?

Tamaki was taller than he was. His legs should reach the ground when seated in the bar stool. Kyoya palled as he for the second time in a night realized that he had made a mistake. He had wondered about the strength that Tamaki had had when he grabbed onto his arm. He had wondered about the intelligence in his actions. Kyoya was wrong. It was not Tamaki the idiot king of the host club that he now held close to death, with cheese wire wrapped tightly around his neck but rather Hunny, the least threatening Host club member. The only host club member that Kyoya hadn't been planning on doing away with, well at least not soon. Kyoya had planned to leave Hunny as Haruhi's friend. Haruhi would be depressed if she lost everyone. Kyoya grimaced as he pulled with all his might. Hunny squeezed tighter on Kyoya's forearms searching for a pressure point to no doubt weaken his hold. Fuck.

With all the racket Hunny was making it wouldn't be long until the whole house came running. Hunny was smart he knew that someone was bound to hear. No doubt Mori was already half way here. Fuck. Mori. Another complication. Kyoya used his weight to try to kill Hunny faster.

When he had though that it was Tamaki, Kyoya was prepared to draw out his death. He had planned to reveal to Tamaki just how much he had lost to Kyoya. Hunny, however, complicated matters. Kyoya pulled as if his father had just told him that he could own the company if he just pulled the life out of the boy in front of him. And that is exactly what Kyoya did. He tightened and tightened he could feel the wire move. HE wished that it would just cut. Slice through the skin and sinew like he saw it cut through cheese. Kyoya kept his grip and smiled as he felt the lack of oxygen finally begin to affect Hunny.

The boys kick were weak now, barely causing a thud. His fingers that before were gripping his forearm in vise tight grip began to slacken. Hunny's fingers looked like spiders as he clawed feebly at Kyoya. With a last thud Hunny stopped beating his legs altogether and with a last squeeze he stopped scratching. His small hands had fallen limp to his sides and his body like a snake with its head removed twitched. He was like a marionette doll that Kyoya the master was putting away.

Kyoya held the cheese cutter that had begun to rub his hands raw for at another minute. He couldn't let the boy live. He prayed that the Hunny's grip didn't leave bruises that would be hard to explain.

Hunny's dead weight finally slackened out. Kyoya pushed the boy forward allowing his head to fall in the cake before him. Really Hunny had it coming. It he wasn't such a glutton he wouldn't be dead right now. Kyoya grabbed Hunny's hair and pulled his face back. There was cake in his open left eye from where Kyoya had left it fallen into the cake on the plate. It was disgusting. The glutton had got what he had coming. It was good that he had killed him. Honestly he couldn't allow Haruhi to socialize with people who were as flawed as the host club. Seriously he couldn't allow any bad influences to exist in her life. Kyoya grabbed a handful of the cake and shoved as much as he could into the smaller boy's open mouth. When he was satisfied he allowed his face to fall with a smack back into the cake.

With a start Kyoya realized that he had just killed a man. It was terrifying. The pure power of the moment was terrifying. Kyoya could only enjoy the high for a few moment when it wore off. The rational part of his brain was once again in control…and it was pissed. He had really fucked things up. Sure it had been semi-lite in the kitchen and the similarities between Hunny and Tamaki were astounding but still. He was too smart to have been so foolish.

What to do now? He now had one dead body to account for. He had already planned on the alibi for Tamaki's death but now those plans would have to account for the martial artist Mitsukuni instead. Kyoya would have to attend the funeral and everyone would be crying. Kyoya tried not to imagine the way in which Haruhi would cry. But then again her grief would no doubt allow him a chance to comfort her, and she would be wearing a dress. A long beautiful black dress, he would have to insist that she let him buy her one, an expensive one, one where the dress would highlight her figure subliminally. Before his thoughts could get too off track Kyoya returned to his current predicament.

Kyoya was wracking his brains as he tried to decide. He honestly had no idea how to explain this. Damn. What to do. Kyoya pushed his glasses up from where they had fallen on the bridge of his nose.

Luckily that was when he heard it, the unmistakable sound of footsteps clicking against the tile in the hallway outside of the kitchen. Kyoya removed the knife in the cake as he turned instantly forming a new plan. White icing was bridging the blade. It was a shame really. Haruhi would really have loved that cake. If it was Tamaki he could kill him and then be done for the night. If it was someone else however… he was going to have to get creative.

**I know. I know. Its been forever. In my defense I got engaged and accepted into medical school. I have been really busy. **** Sorry this chapter was so gross. I hope not to take so long to update again. I still have a lot left to write. **

**Review Please **


End file.
